baby_netflixfandomcom-20200215-history
Justagame
#justagame is the first episode of the second season of Baby. It is the seventh episode of the series overall. Synopsis As a new school year begins, Chiara helps Ludo deal with a troublesome client, and Damiano takes on another job to pay down his debt to Fiore. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD In the first episode of the second season, Chiara visits Ludovica at the hotel where one of her clients rents a room. They gossip about how Ludo has started seeing clients, without Saverio/Fiore as the middle man, by using Saverio's old phone to get contacts. Fabio says bye to his boyfriend, Alessandro, who drops him off at school. At school, the boys, including Brando and Niccolo, tease him for being gay. Damiano pushes them off of Fabio. Damiano practices to get his drivers' license but he has an anxiety attack while driving with his father, because he has a flashback to the car accident with Saverio. Damiano and Chiara are dating now. They hang out with Fabio, Alessandro, and Ludo at a hotel pool, where they all have a blast. Damiano and Chiara finally have sex in the backseat of his car. A client shorts Ludo by 300 euros. When she demands that he give the money back, he says no because he knows that she can't/won't be able to do anything about it. Ludo tells Chiara, and Chiara decides to get a bit of revenge. The client sets up another date with Ludo, but Chiara shows up in her place, pretending to be a naive girl on a business trip with her father. He offers Chiara money in exchange for sex and pays her up front. Chiara tells him she will go up to his room in five minutes, but she never shows and takes the money to give to Ludo. Brando is more aggressive and more mean than ever this year. He clearly has pent up frustration, which is later explained when he suddenly kisses Fabio, revealing that he is gay. He kisses him just a day after bullying and teasing Fabio for being gay. Fabio is surprised, but returns the kiss and seems to enjoy it. Meanwhile, Ludo meets a new client- Tommaso Regoli. Once he realizes she is a minor, he tells her he is not interested and that there must have been a mistake. Later on, a new teacher arrives at Collodi and it is no one other than Tommaso, mortifying both him and Ludovica. Cast Main *Benedetta Porcaroli as Chiara Altieri *Alice Pagani as Ludovica *Riccardo Mandolini as Damiano Younes *Chabeli Sastre Gonzalez as Camilla Govender Rossi *Brando Pacitto as Fabio Fedeli *Lorenzo Zurzolo as Niccolo Govender Rossi *Giuseppe Maggio as Fiore *Mirko Trovato as Brando Recurring *Galatea Ranzi as Elsa *Tommaso Ragno as Director Fedeli *Massimo Poggio as Arturo Altieri *Max Tortora as Roberto *Mehdi Nebbou as Khalid Younes *Federica Lucaferri as Virginia *Denise Capezza as Natalia *Sergio Ruggeri as Vittorio *Filippo Marsili as Carlo *Ludovico Succio as Alessandro *Thomas Trabacchi as Tommaso Regoli Minor *Beatrice Bartoni as Vanessa Quotes Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= s02e01-justagame.png S02e01.1.png |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes